


Morbid Luclive Oneshots

by BloodyBacon



Series: light and dark Luclive one shots [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Animal Traits, Bondage, Extremely Underage, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: A collection of stories, all with the ship Luke x CliveAll stories in this book are going to consist whatever messed up thing i happen to think about.I'll be updating the tags as i go so please pay attention to trigger warnings
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Series: light and dark Luclive one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Hungry babies

Luke observed the random boy in the alley way as he hid behind a dumpster. He watched the other, specifically looking at the defenseless cat in his hand. he wondered what the guy was going to do with it, not being very surprised when he started to squeeze it- 

Luke watched him, barely as tall as the dumpster he was hiding behind. He was afraid, this boy had been killing cats all around town, and Luke always seemed to run into him while he was in the process. 

It was late in the afternoon, Luke was getting tired, and he was hungry. He wanted something to eat so bad … and this boy had something hanging out of his pocket. 

Luke recognized it, a candy bar. It wouldn't be much, but if he could get his hands on it then he wouldn't be so hungry. 

He took a step forward, and his stomach immediately growled … 

The boy turned, and Luke looked at him. He had blood dripping down his fingers as he stood there. He looked at Luke, eyes void of any clear emotion, other than the evident fact that he was thinking about something. Considering something. There was something on his mind .. 

He tilted his head, dropping the feline. " Hello there …" he said, taking a slow step towards Luke, who backed away, tail lifting up as his ears laid flat on his head. The two looked at each other for a long while, before Clive knelt down, extending his hand. "I'm Clive .." He said, in a cheerful whisper. Luke stared at his hand … 

"Chive?"

"Yeah- that's right .. what are you?" He asked, arm tensing up as Luke put his hand over Clive's. He pawed at his fingers, before holding onto them. Clive's hand was cold, and drenched in blood, but Luke just avoided the messy parts. He scratched at Clive's hand a little, sniffing him .. Clive smelled nice. He smelled like food; Luke's stomach growled again, and he tugged at Clive's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. He jerked a little as he was picked up, and held like a baby. He could feel the red liquid smearing on his body, and he was suddenly afraid that he'd be the next one to die. He started to cry, curling up in Clive's arms. He was so scared of him, yet he was so comforted by his presence .. 

Clive nuzzled Luke, "shh … let's go get you something to eat. What's your name?" Clive asked, feeling Luke's tail brush across his arm. 

"W-wuke," Luke said. 

"Luke?"

"M-Mm" Luke nodded, feeling Clive brushing his face against his ears. 

"You're so soft .." he said, and Luke turned a little red, comforted by the feeling of being rubbed on. He purred quietly, and settled into Clive's arms, being carried to a place where he'd have plenty of food. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke chewed on a piece of baked fish that Clive had given him. His house was a wreck, and he lived here all alone. There was a bad smell coming from one of the rooms, but Luke ignored it, sitting on the couch next to Clive. They weren't doing anything notable, just observing each other. Clive was stroking Luke's tail, Luke was sort of laying on his side, butt exposed to Clive. 

He'd given the small cat boy a bath, so that he'd be clean later, if he decided to go through with his idea. Luke's tail swayed in the air, brushing past Clive's hand. It was soft, and fluffy after being blow-dried. Clive liked the way it felt, he especially liked the way it twitched around in his hand as he grabbed it. 

He slid his hand down it's length, and Luke whined. He didn't seem to like the way that felt. He had the last bit of the fish in his mouth as Clive pulled him up by his tail, and peered at both of his holes. Luke whined, shaking his legs around. 

"Cwivee!" He cried, but Clive ignored him, poking his finger at Luke's opening. Clive, being a virgin, had never seen anything like this, so he was infinitely curious. Especially when Luke went red, and started making weird noises. Clive wondered if this hurt, he could feel something wet on his finger as he dug around inside of Luke, making the boy cry hot tears of confusion. "Cwivee!!" Luke whined, followed by the sound of sobbing as his legs trembled in the air. Clive set Luke down, but Luke stood on his back legs, face shoved down into the couch as he wiggled his butt around, trying to get Clive's finger out of him. 

Clive held him still, and added another. He spread them out, and Luke gasped, going still as Clive looked inside of him. The only thing he saw was a dripping, red cavern of twitchy muscles as Luke came, quietly shuddering from the stimulation. He laid there, hiccuping, crying as Clive pulled his hand away. 

" … Luke- you're so weird-" Clive mumbled, "You're like an alien …" he said, wiping his fingers on the couch. Luke whimpered, his tail curled down between his legs, blocking access to his sensitive bits. Clive watched him, and Luke whined, turning himself over onto his back .. he had tears in his eyes, and he was visibly shaken .. 

Clive started to have an idea, reaching down, pulling Luke's tail away from his hole. He was so tiny, but he kicked his legs as soon as Clive started to spread them apart again. "How old are you?" Clive wondered out loud. He got the impression that Luke was just a baby, but he was also a cat, and cats mature faster than humans. Luke seemed to  _ sort  _ of know what was going on, so Clive started to guess that maybe he was seven or something. 

But he wasn't- 

Luke held up his paws, slapping at Clive's hands. "I'm three-" he said, before tiredly laying on his side. 

"Really?" 

"Mm" 

"But you can talk-" Clive said, before he decided that Luke's age was arbitrary. "Be- still." He said, and Luke held still, watching Clive pull his pants down a little. He pulled something out, Luke thought it was another arm before Clive started putting it in his tiny hole, rubbing up against it, spreading Luke juice all over himself.

Luke was quiet, before going red, "Cwive want to make baby?" He asked, Arching in a violent squeal as Clive got it in. It hurt a lot, he was bleeding, Clive was much too big to fit inside him, but Clive didn't seem to care. He broke through Luke's untouched hymen, and went as deep as he could, listening to Luke scream for his life. 

He eventually went limp, laying there with his legs in Clive's hands before he was picked up. He hovered over Clive's lap, Clive was trying to get it all inside, but he just couldn't. Luke was groaning in pain from having Clive shoved at his deepest parts, he drooled, before going brain dead as Clive somehow got deeper. 

Luke was a little different on the inside, his cervix could open up to allow access to his womb, it made it easier for him to have kittens that way. Yay, evolution! Right? 

Though, it left luke a trembling mess, he'd never had sex before, so having Clive shoved so deep inside of him was all new. He sat there, stomach bulging as he just tried to make sense of this new sensation. Pretty soon, he started to grind his hips down, twisting and turning his body. He wanted Clive out of him, but he ended up making himself cum, oozing cream down the side of Clive's length before he started to cry again. 

"Cwiive- it hurtss-"

" Shut … up-" Clive breathed. He laid back on the couch, a dazed look on his face. Luke whimpered, before laying against him, feeling a deceitfully gentle hand rub his head. Clive bucked his hips up, biting his lip. The way Luke was squeezed around him felt so good. He was throbbing, reaching down to Luke's thighs, squeezing them as he lifted the small boy up, slowly letting gravity pull him back down. Luke let out a few pained moans, gripping Clive's shirt as he was slowly thrust into. 

"Good - b-boy .." Clive said, his head was tilted back, he wasn't going to last much longer. 

A few more thrusts was all it took for him to be shuddering, body spilling it's glaze inside of Luke's body, filling him up to the brim. Clive felt three distinct spurts of cum come gushing out of him, and by the time the third one hit, and he was just leaking it out, he was hugging Luke tight, body sensitive to everything that touched it.

Luke's stomach was a little swollen now, and it stayed that way even as Clive slid out of him, laying him on the couch. Clive rubbed his legs, and Luke immediately went to sleep.

At least he wasn't hungry anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke waddled around the house, holding his stomach. He was running away from Clive, they'd been doing nothing but having sex for the past couple of months, but Luke had been beaten in that time, a lot. Clive decided it was alright to man handle him, slap him around, kick him, do whatever he pleased. Then right afterwards, he'd fuck Luke until the poor kitten couldn't even breathe right. 

It had gotten to a point where Clive finally realized Luke was pregnant, so he stopped hitting him .. 

In his stomach. 

He still slapped his face around, and used Luke's butt to get his way. Luke was tired of it all, so he was waddling towards the door, and reaching for the doorknob. He felt like he was going to pop, and he didn't want Clive to hurt his babies. He wanted to keep his babies safe, so when he heard footsteps, he began to sob, pawing at the door. 

Clive looked at him .. "do you need to pee again?" He asked, and Luke nodded furiously. Clive walked over, and opened the door, setting Luke free. 

He looked so goofy, waddling around like that. It wasn't until Luke got on his stumpy little hands and feet, and started running, that Clive realized what he'd done .. 

Luke was about halfway down the street. It was foggy out today, mist covering his tracks, but that wasn't going to stop Clive. 

No 

He made his way outside, shutting the door behind him. Luke wasn't very fast, so Clive walked after him. He wondered where Luke was going. Was he gonna go somewhere private to have his babies? Probably, Clive could probably make a lot of money selling those babies too. He thought for a second, following after the sound of whimpering, and feet pitter pattering on cement. 

Luke could make him rich … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke screamed, rubbing his stomach as he hid behind the dumpster. He was laying in a cardboard box, on his back, stomach swollen to the size of jupiter as he pushed. He had his hands over his stomach, rubbing it, legs wide open as he hyperventilated. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, hiccupping and sobbing as his body began to expand from the inside. 

One baby … two babies 

Luke clenched his teeth, they hurt so much, he couldn't even see them, he wondered if they were okay. He could hear their tiny mewls, but that was about all. The feeling of the cardboard shaking caught him off guard, and he looked up, dazed, horrified as he saw a hand picking up one of his kittens. 

"Uuuu- uuu!!!" Luke cried, kicking his legs out. Another one was coming out, he couldn't take it, how many were there?! 

Luke gasped, and groaned.

Three babies .. four babies ..

Clive reached inside the box, and rubbed Luke's stomach. He took his jacket off, and used it to hold the bloody, pink creatures. He didn't want them touching the dirty ground, getting filth all over them. They'd probably get sick if they did, which would be a major problem for him. 

Luke breathed- before he had another contraction, starting to push again. 

Five babies .. - six- seven- and- 

The last one seemed stuck. Luke was crying, shaking, before he screamed, and in one terrifying movement, it came out.

Clive just looked .. he sat down, holding the babies in his arms. "Lukey .. are you okay?" He asked, but Luke was unconscious at this point. Clive reached out, and picked him up, laying him down on the cement in front of him. Luke's stomach was a lot less round, but he looked … like he had been through a lot. There were no umbilical cords, Clive didn't know if that was normal, he had very limited knowledge about how babies were made. 

Luke opened his eyes, listening to the sound of his babies whining. "Cwive … babies- hungry-" he said, trying to move his little body enough to where he could feed his babies. Clive set him down, rolling out his jacket, just watching as Luke moved, laying on his sides, eight different kittens all eating from him … 

He went back to sleep, so Clive just watched him .. 

Did this mean he was a dad now? 

But he was only 14

How was he gonna feed all these little bastards?

Well, Luke's body makes food- 

He guessed that as long as he kept Luke fed, it'd be alright. 

"Lukey .." Clive said, and Luke opened his eyes. He whimpered, putting his arms over his kittens. " Go away." He mumbled, and Clive hummed. "that's not nice-" he reached out, gently petting Luke's head. Luke was still … 

"No hurt babies- pwease-" Luke said, curling up around his litter. 

"I won't .." Clive said, reaching over to poke at one of the whimpering pink flesh sacks. 

He didn't expect Luke to scratch him, he flinched his hand away, and got up. He almost kicked Luke, but in the last moment Luke moved, covering up his litter with his body … 

Clive huffed, he guessed he wasn't allowed to touch them. 

"Lukey~ move out of the way-" 

"No!"

"Luke-" 

"Nooo!" 

"I'm not going to do anything-" Clive said, holding his hand. Luke just shook his head, and picked up Clive's jacket. His legs were so obviously weak, and he was in so much pain, but he limped away as fast as he could, waddling through the fog, leaving Clive where he found him … Clive could hear him mewling, so he walked after him, wondering just how long Luke could run before he either died or passed out. He was dripping blood wherever he went, so he'd be easy to find. 

Clive watched him run … he was going so slow, turning back to look at him every once in a while. 

"Go away!!" Luke yelled, he continued to waddle, and Clive just stopped … 

He continued to follow Luke, occasionally being yelled at, but none of it really stopped him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid on Clive's bed, cuddling his babies. He'd been brought back against his will, probably just so Clive could look at him. 

Clive watched Luke closely, like he had been for the past few weeks. He'd stopped hitting him, even if he did still slap him occasionally, it wasn't nearly as much. He mostly just wanted to play with all the kittens, and lay in bed with Luke, like they were doing now. 

Luke still wanted to leave, but he didn't, chewing on a boiled hotdog. It was all he really had to eat, since Clive stole their food. The electricity got cut off, so they were usually cold, but it didn't deter them. Clive would just shut the doors and steal electricity from the neighbors to run a heater. He had a long extension cord that he used for everything, and when he needed to, he'd just go sit at the side of their house and use the outlet. 

He'd become so good at stealing everything they needed, he didn't even bother looking at the help wanted signs around town. 

Luke let Clive rub his ears, wondering if he'd be nice to his babies when they grew up. He hoped Clive wouldn't kick them around, if he did then Luke would just have to bite his hands off. 


	2. To Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive got into an argument with Luke, and after Luke lost his head, Clive started to worry that they might not be on good terms anymore.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TW

TRIGGER WARNING- HIGHLIGHT BETWEEN THE LINES TO SEE (SPOILERS) 

•••• Highlight ••••  
Rape. Necrophilia. 

•••• Highlight ••••

If Clive could just … get over it. He'd be fine. If he could stop thinking about it, get the idea out of his mind, then he could do his job perfectly fine. He stood at the counter, boring everyday nine to five, nothing interesting ever happened. He just .. wanted to go home. 

He stared at the counter, his mind racing through the images of his boyfriend. They'd gotten into a fight the other day, and Luke had just- lost his head. Clive didn't have time to mend his mistakes, so he just went off to work. But he was worried, he was worried about the fact that he just left him like that. Luke probably felt so underappreciated. 

Clive looked at the clock, and he began to grow anxious. What if Luke decided to just leave him? Clive wouldn't let that happen, he should go home  _ right now _ and apologize. Even if it meant risking his job, he could always find work somewhere else, right? Right- he nodded in agreement to himself. Fuck this job, there were more important things in life. Luke didn't consume much of anything anyways, it'd be fine!

Clive pulled away from the counter, deciding to just leave. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the store unattended, but he really had little to no choice if he wanted to actually make a difference. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive slowly opened his bedroom door. Luke was laying in bed, it was late at night as Clive slowly stepped into their slightly messy room, shutting the door. "Luke-?" Clive asked, getting not much of a response from him. He knew Luke was awake, he just wasn't talking. He was probably still upset … Clive looked around the darkness of the room, slowly coming towards him. "I didn't mean it- you know that- right? I just- I'm sorry …" Clive said. He looked away from Luke as he came to the edge of the bed. 

Luke was completely still, laying in bed, at least -his body was. Clive took his hand, lifting it up to kiss it. "I'll never do that again- okay? I swear." He said ..

_ It's okay  _

Luke started to whisper to him. "  _ I love you anyways- _ " 

Clive sighed, he always said "anyways-" as if there was a major reason not to love him. There probably was, he was violent, narcissistic, short tempered. He was petty, paranoid and probably had some sort of underlying mental disability if he was being completely honest with himself. There were plenty of reasons not to- so it really hurt to have the anyways- that's what led them to their first argument in the first place. 

"Why do you always- say it like that?" He said, sounding really defeated. Luke didn't reply, so Clive diverted his gaze, leaning down to kiss Luke's hand. He trailed little pecks up his arm, going slow as he slid his hand up Luke's shirt. "Tell me when to stop …" Clive mumbled, but he got no response at all. He dipped his head down into Luke's shoulder, kissing his neck. 

"You look better without your head- you always look nice no matter what, though-" Clive licked at the stray, crusted blood. He'd be Lucky if he didn't catch some sort of disease from this, and he thought about the possibility. Luke's body had begun to sour a few days ago, Clive was lucky he could still withstand the smell. 

"I promise i'll bury you- i just- one last time- okay?" Clive asked. 

_ Cwive- stop-! _ Luke whined, and Clive swore he felt something pushing at his chest. He took Luke's arms, and held them in one hand above the boy's head. He'd done this to him so many times before, what was different now? Nothing, nothing was different. From the way Luke pushed at him, to the way he ignored him, undoing his pants. "calm down- i'll be gentle- this is the last time- i swear." Clive said. He could still hear Luke's whimpers, his pleas, his calls for help, just praying someone would hear him. He could hear Luke's negotiations,

" _ Please- i'll do anything else- can't i just suck it instead? Don't- touch me like that- Clive- Cwive! _ "

Clive stopped … he had Luke's clothes off again. He was doing it again, he was making Luke cry again. He had his legs open, tip pressed against the swamp of a hole. He could still hear Luke's choked sobs, begging him not to do it again. He could hear Luke begging him to calm down, to just wait- just hold on. Luke could never stop crying- 

And Clive could never stop. 

He slowly pressed himself inside, trying to convince himself that Luke deserved this, because Luke is a "  _ bad boyfriend _ ." 

He tried to convince himself that Luke never cared about him, and that what he was doing was fine, because … well, if he didn't abuse Luke, then he'd do it to someone else. It'd just pass the problem around, so why not take it all out on Luke? 

Clive stared down at Luke's body, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at it. He was moving now, it didn't feel good at all, it felt cold, and slimy, so why couldn't he stop?

"I'm- so sorry- I don't know why I'm like this-" Clive mumbled. Luke always gave him a weird look when he did this, when he started crying in the middle of the deed. Luke always seemed disgusted with him, even if his head was on the floor, covered in flies and bugs, eyes milky white as it's mouth was hung open. Clive could still see it, no, Luke was alive. He was very much alive, after all, Luke was talking to him, touching him, wrapping his legs around his waist as he smiled, "it's okay- do it as much as you want- i want to help you-!" Luke said. 

That's what he said- the first time they did it. The first and last time he told Clive those two simple words, ' _ it's okay'. _

The best day of Clive's life, and the worst day of Luke's. Clive leaned down, wrapping his arms around Luke, thrusting into him until his body had no choice but to feel  _ something. _ Whether it be pleasure or remorse, anything would do. 

Clive could feel his stomach begin to tingle, and he felt ashamed that this was the only way he could get off anymore. He moved, panting as he held Luke close, crying onto him, hoping the boy would forgive him. He'd warmed Luke's body up with his own heat, able to feel Luke's hands on his back. 

" _ Cwive- i-i'm- gonna cum-!" _

Clive shuddered, and released everything after he heard those words. It all came rushing out of him, Cum, tears, screams of frustration as he choked the corpse underneath him. "I hate you!" He yelled, before his arms weakened, and he stopped … 

He panted- looking down at Luke's body. It laid there silently, absently, detached from the world. It was littered in bite marks, bruises and bumps. It stunk to high hell, and it was contorted in a strange way, but most of all … it was just a body. 

He wiped his face, and pulled out, "I'm sorry …" Clive mumbled, laying down next to Luke. "I promise I'll bury you- I promise-" he said. 

" _ It's okay _ -" Luke yawned, wrapping his arms around Clive's neck. Clive couldn't help but start crying again, "It wouldn't have happened- if I just- stopped. I knew you couldn't breathe but I just kept going. I didn't mean to choke you- i- i did but I-" Clive sniffled, "I didn't want you to die!" he said, voice cracking as he whimpered out his sentences. "I'm sorry- Luke- I'm so sorry-" Clive said. 

It was quiet though, nothing but him and his boyfriend. They had time to talk about it now, Clive had decided he wouldn't go back to work. He wouldn't even leave his house, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd just stay here with Luke … 

Forever. 


	3. Say it like you mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Luke torturing Clive.

Clive sat in a chair in Luke's basement, the light dangling from the ceiling as he had his arms tied behind his back. He couldn't move, and he was barely awake, a knife scraping across his neck as he tried to process where he was. It was dark, and it smelled like cookies or something, but most of all, it was littered with weapons. Clive was in his underwear, his clothes somewhere over in the distance of the room, becoming food for moths. 

"I told you not to go talking to girls- you know you're my boyfriend-  **_my_ ** boyfriend- so hard headed." Luke said. Clive's legs were tied apart, and he was extremely short of breath, sweating as he rolled his head to the side, trying to avoid the tip of the blade. " Bad Clive …" Luke said. Clive couldn't see what he was wearing until now, his vision was finally focusing, and he could see Luke's small pair of Brown shorts, and his little yellow sweater, with his stitched on bees. 

Luke pressed the knife to Clive's face, slowly cutting him. Clive didn't move, just bit his lip as he tried not to scream, tears welling up in his eyes before Luke ended it with a slash, and Clive choked on a gasp. 

He was tense, fully awake now, looking at Luke the way he'd look at an oncoming nuclear bomb, ready to wipe away his whole life. He didn't know if he'd live to see tomorrow if he didn't try to straighten this out, do he spoke, "Luke I-" 

"Shh … I told you what would happen if you couldn't behave- but I get it- It's my fault for not giving you enough attention isn't it?" Luke said, turning his back to Clive. He looked upset, Clive hoped he wasn't about to throw a knife at him or something. 

"N-no- that's not it- i swear i didn't-"

"That IS it- and you DID. Don't lie to me!" 

" … Luke- She's a co worker- we went out drinking- we didn't do anything- I'd never cheat on you-" 

"Liar-  _ Liar! _ But that's okay … i'll make it better- you won't wanna do any of that stuff after this- you'll only want me-" 

"Luke seriously- you have to stop following me around- and untie me! I hate it when you get like this-"

"Like what?" Luke said, obviously offended as he dropped his shorts. "Like … This." Clive said, looking away from him as he stripped. Luke kicked his shoes off, pulling his briefs down. Clive still didn't look, he didn't want anything to do with this, and he didn't understand why Luke was all of a sudden getting naked.

"Look at me-" Luke said, and Clive hesitantly turned, seeing Luke standing there, completely nude. 

"Tell me i'm cute-" Luke said, his face going a little red as Clive mumbled something. 

Luke huffed, "see? You don't even like me anymore, do you? It's because of her isn't it? I bet you're thinking about her right now!" 

"I'm not! I didn't cheat on you!" Clive yelled, glaring down at the ground. 

"Then what are you mumbling?" 

"I said … I said you're cute- but this, what you're doing- it isn't. And it never will be-" 

"Say it again- say it like you actually mean it- and you're not just lying to get away with what you did-!" 

"You're cute! You're  _ so  _ fucking cute- I love you so much- but what now?! No matter how many times I say it you just won't believe me! So why make me say it again?!" 

" … s-say it again-"

"Luke" Clive groaned, and Luke stepped closer, putting his foot between Clive's legs. "Say it. I need to hear it-" Luke said, his heart beat going for an Olympic record in his chest. Clive looked down, so Luke cupped his face, forcing him to look up. "Clive-" Luke said. He was waiting, slowly grinding his foot between Clive's legs. 

"You're cute …" 

"Again-" 

"You're- mh-" Clive bit his lip, trying to pull away, or close his legs, but they were strapped to the legs of the chair, pulled apart just enough to let Luke's foot in. "You're cute-" Clive breathed. 

"Again-" 

"You're so cute- Lukey-" 

"Do you like me?"

"I love you-" 

"Good boy …" Luke said, his expression dull as he watched Clive heat up. The way he leaned forward, clenching his teeth together like he was holding back his noises. The way his legs twitched, along with his now fully erect cock, dripping precum on his leg as it remained trapped within the confines of his briefs. Luke pressed his foot down, and Clive finally made a noise, trying to turn away. 

Luke was strong, though, forcing his head towards him. " I love you too. I love … " Luke reached down, dragging his finger up and down his slit, spreading blood on it, but he didn't care. " I love how it feels- when you touch me- here- I feel like an adult-" Luke said, holding Clive's face in one hand, forcing him to watch. 

Clive stared, not saying anything. What could he say? All he could do was sit there and be unbearably horny as Luke slid a finger inside himself, moaning Clive's name. Clive didn't wanna look, watching Luke's knees go a little weak as he thrusted his fingers, biting his lip, subtly moving Clive's face closer so he could see it in all of its glory. "You wanna touch it, don't you?" 

"L-lukey-"

"Don't you?" 

" … i do-" 

"Too bad …" Luke said, grinding his foot against Clive's crotch. It hurt a little, Clive held his breath, legs trembling as Luke pulled his wet fingers out, rubbing his own clit. It looked almost like he was jerking off, the way he did it. 

"Pay a-attention. This is- h-how you do it-" 

Clive nodded, wondering if he's been doing a bad job or something. With the way Luke always laid there, drooling from between his legs, Clive figured he was at least average. Unless the boy had some extremely good fake orgasm skills. 

Luke stopped, and gripped Clive's face, stuffing his fingers in Clive's mouth as he started aggressively pressing his foot down, getting pained groans, and choked coughing as Clive tried to pull away.

"I bet you could cum from just this-" Luke said, "you're so … easy" he said, and Clive turned completely red, settling down into the chair, going still as he started dragging his tongue across Luke's fingers. 

"Good boy. .." Luke said, rubbing his foot up and down the side of Clive's length. Clive tensed, and stayed like that, arms flexed as he held his fists closed, along with his eyes. 

"Are you about to cum?" Luke said, feeling Clive throb underneath his foot. Clive didn't say anything, so Luke shoved his fingers down his throat. 

"When I ask you a question- you answer it!" He said, feeling Clive gag as he tilted his head back. Clive shuddered, making a noise as he started whimpering in a completely defeated tone, tugging at his restraints. Luke looked down, watching Clive pump out cum into his briefs. He whined, and moaned, unable to breathe, panting through his nose as Luke all but choked him. 

Luke pulled his fingers out of Clive's mouth, flicking off the saliva as Clive uncontrollably drooled. He still kept his eyes closed, groaning softly as he tried to process the pulsating pain in his stomach. Luke bent down, picking his knife up before he gripped Clive's briefs, cutting right through them. 

Clive looked away, watching as Luke flung the cum stained fabric away, and it landed with an embarrassingly clear splat. Luke dropped his knife again, and grabbed onto Clive's length, stroking it back to life. He overstimulated his lecherous boyfriend until Clive was shaking, panting, unable to think as Luke licked up and down his tip. He didn't complain, if he did, he'd probably be punished, and he didn't want to go through that again. 

But his dick was so sensitive, he watched in fear as Luke got up onto his lap, spreading himself out before he lowered his body onto it. The tip kissed the opening of Luke's eager quim, vein pulsing as Luke slowly slid down on it, and Clive leaned back, trying so desperately hard not to make any sound. 

He failed though, miserably, leaning forward, moaning Luke's name as the boy sat down on his lap, hands on his shoulders. Luke stayed there, rubbing himself, one hand on his chest, and another on his clit. He panted, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, kissing Clive's chest, teasing him further. Luke just continued abusing his own love button, using Clive's body to get off without having to give Clive any of the pleasure of it just yet. 

Clive didn't seem to be able to take it, he was struggling so much, panting as he nuzzled Luke's hair, mumbling apologies, promising not to do it again. Luke barely listened, he just rolled his hips forward, grinding himself down onto Clive, getting so close to his edge. 

"Cwive~!" Luke moaned, biting his chest. Clive flinched, and Luke felt him twitching inside of him. It felt so good, and if Clive's dick could move on it's own, why bother moving it himself? Luke continued to bite, suck and pull at Clive's nipples with his teeth, pinching his bean as he rolled his tongue around the left one, his hand tugging at the right. "L-Lukeeey pleasee" Clive whined, his stomach starting to hurt as Luke bit down on his chest, shaking his head in response. 

Luke pulled away from the left one, moving over to the right, sucking as hard as he possibly could, Clive's dick twitching against a really good spot. 

"Luke- please- i-i'm gonna cum-!" 

" No you won't." Luke said, pulling away. He lifted himself, his body locking into sex mode, sending him waves and waves of toe curling pleasure as he rode Clive, so so close to cumming. 

"I- Luke- ff-" Clive bit his lip, and Luke groaned, squeezing Clive's chest as he rode him. 

"Don't cum. Wait- ah-" Luke said, trying to go harder, forcing himself down onto Clive's dick before he began desperately grinding against it. "Cwive! Nnh!" Luke said, trying his best to cum. 

It was right there- right there, come on!

"Tell me you love me!" He yelled, and Clive let out a hiss as Luke gripped his wrists. 

"I love you!"

"Louder! Please! I'm so close!"

"I love you- I love you!" Clive yelled, watching Luke stop, and tighten around him. He moved, riding it out, cumming with a soft moan, able to feel Clive's heartbeat at this point. Luke arched, before he leaned forward, biting Clive as hard as he could. 

"Luke- nh- s-stop!" Clive yelled. Luke was doing it to keep him from cumming- to ruin his orgasm. He pulled away, panting softly, his insides still sensitive. He pulled himself off of Clive, dripping a little down his leg. "You can sit there .. hha- and think about what you did." 

"But-"

"No buts! You're in time out- i'm gonna … go get some juice." Luke said, Legs clearly weakened as he walked, or, wobbled away, leaving Clive to try and get off just by thinking about Luke, either that, or wait for Luke to come take care of him.

He really needed to remember to bring Luke with him to social events, this was getting out of hand.


End file.
